<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glory by BookofOdym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268204">Glory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym'>BookofOdym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Steve Rogers, Glory Hole, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank sucks Steve off at a glory hole, Steve figures out who he is, and comes to him with a proposal: since Steve can't fuck other men without the press taking interest, Hank can help him try everything he wants to but can't. If he doesn't... he's off the team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Pym/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hole in the wall wasn’t at the Avengers mansion, so what happened really couldn’t have been predicted. It wasn’t anywhere near the mansion; if you got to the edge of city limits and drove for another hour, you’d find the bar with a hole cut in one of the bathroom stalls. Hank had chosen it precisely because of its remote location, and unfortunately... he was going to have to guess that Steve had too. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the grand scheme of things, he supposed that it wasn’t impossible that two people with an interest in sucking cock or getting sucked off anonymously would stumble upon the same place, especially if those two people had reasons for wanting to avoid New York City in general but still didn’t want to drive for hours to find somewhere. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had just left Hank in a hell of a predicament. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He just wished that he noticed it at the time, so when Steve showed up, he could have pretended to not be there or just left entirely, but he hadn’t. Why hadn’t he noticed that something was up? The sheer size of the cock that had been shoved through the wall was... well that wasn’t fair; there were a lot of things in this world that could have resulted in superhuman endowment. The world’s worst mutant power, for example. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’d just been operating under the information he’d had at the time, and all the information he had at the time indicated that Steve Rogers wasn’t into men. So, when someone pushed one of the largest cocks he’d ever seen through the wall, Hank had just done what any sane man would do and had dropped down to his knees so that he could worship the thing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hank tried not to look at the people on the other side, but his brain would catch sight of a small detail and run wild with it; like for instance, he noticed that the man on the other side was wearing grey sweatpants and running shoes, and he started to wonder if the man had just decided to come in on a whim during his evening run. Thoughtfully, he stuck out his tongue to taste the cock. It was salty, a lingering taste of sweat, so his hypothesis was probably right. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed his tongue through the slit, picking up the lingering taste of piss, mixed with the sweat, and gave a low groan of pleasure. The man must have taken a leak by the urinals and then come over on a whim. Most people would probably have been disgusted by that, but for Hank, it had always added a little extra allure. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That got an impatient grunt out of the man on the other side of the wall, and he decided that he should finally get going. Hank gripped the base of the man’s cock with both hands, worrying vaguely about if he would even be able to get it into his mouth in the first place. Would the man notice a 2% growth from him? Deciding that he couldn’t risk it, he tried his best, opening his mouth to take the head of the thick cock inside and suckling on the tip. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A vaguely familiar voice, that Hank was sure he should be able to place, but for some reason wasn’t quite able to at that moment, said: “Don’t bother teasing me, I just want to get off as soon as possible.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hank tried very hard not to be bothered by that request; it was very possible that he just wanted to get home, or back to work or wherever, so he did what he was told and began to move slowly down the impressive length. It was hard going, because despite the number of years that he’d been doing this (after the divorce he’d just liked... having some amount of intimacy, but other people touching him, trying to bring him pleasure... for some reason the sight of someone else in front of him, or jacking him off, just made him soft, and it always ended in the other person just leaving. This was easier. This way, he could bring someone else pleasure, and no one would ever worry about him) he’d never quite been able to get over his gag reflex. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, though, he managed to get the whole thing in, his throat spasming around it. He didn’t bother to touch himself, just moved his head up and down the cock in his mouth, occasionally groaning around it, which always drew an answering groan from the man in the other stall. Hank was sure that he knew that voice. Mentally, he flicked through all the names of the heroes he knew as he swallowed around the dick: It definitely wasn’t Reed, not Tony, or Thor. Simon was out too because he didn’t have a New York accent... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the man bucked his hips forward, and the sound of them slapping against the wall rang around the room as his cock was forced even further down Hank’s throat. The biochemist could feel it twitching as a huge amount of cum started pouring out into his mouth, so much of it that he had to pull back for fear of choking on it. So much that it really didn’t leave many options for who the person could be (it was pretty much Captain America or Spider-man at this point, and some part of Hank really wanted to hang onto the hope that it was Spider-man), he pretty much had to drink it down, because not doing so would ruin the floor of the bathroom, and he would be kneeling in cum for the rest of the night. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, Hank very carefully swallowed down every drop and collapsed back onto the floor as he waited for the man to leave.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hank wasn’t really in the mood for anything else after that; he had been very shaken up by the experience. He had only figured out what was going on after it was way too late to stop it, but still. He couldn’t imagine Steve being very happy about the situation, if he found out, that was. Hank was going to have to pretend that he didn’t know anything, try to act how he always acted, no matter how difficult that would be now that he knew what Steve tasted like. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least that was plan A. He’d been getting a very bad feeling since he stepped out into the parking lot and wasn’t even surprised when he opened up the front door of his house and found Steve waiting for him in his kitchen. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hank very carefully reversed direction, stepping backward out of the kitchen and then running up the stairs. A stupid plan, obviously, since Steve was essentially superhuman and could outrun a vaguely athletic scientist any day of the week. He ended up being pinned to the stairs by well-muscled bulk before he even managed to get halfway up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw your car in the parking lot,” Steve said, his voice a low growl, “and you weren’t anywhere inside. So the only option is...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hank closed his eyes. “If you just found your own glory hole and didn’t try to steal mine, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steve clamped his hand over Hank’s mouth, apparently not in the mood to listen to any of his nonsense. “We both know that if I’m spotted entering anywhere... like that in New York City, it’ll be all over the news by the end of the day.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hank tried to argue that just because the bar they’d been in had been out of the city, that didn’t mean that someone wouldn’t snap a picture of Captain America and send it to a paper, but unfortunately, his mouth was covered, so Steve must have misheard him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” he growled, leaning in even closer, “of course, aware of the fact that if you tell anyone, if you even accidentally let on, I will have you kicked off the Avengers so fast...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t. Could he? Hank was a founding Avenger; there had to be at least a chance that they’d listen to his side of things. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been unstable recently, seeking out sexual contact during a manic episode, where you... hallucinated that you heard me, but it was really someone else. Since you’re clearly undergoing a psychotic episode, you have to take a break from the team.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that it was believable made things even worse. Who were people going to believe, Captain America or the man who had undergone five or six breakdowns at this point? Hank knew that he had no chance because everyone knew he was crazy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The weight that was pressing down on him was suddenly gone; Steve was standing up, walking down the stairs, when he suddenly looked back around. “Thinking about it...” he said, “are you free tomorrow? I want to try something I’ve never done before. Obviously, it isn’t safe for me to go out, and since you already know... it’s the least you could do.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>